


Stay

by little_irish_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_irish_heart/pseuds/little_irish_heart
Summary: Continuation/alternate ending of S4 Ep2 because we all needed one





	Stay

“I have to hand it to you,” Mercy started as Lena backed away and motioned for Kara to get behind her. “The suit is such an exquisite instrument of death. This creation could really move humans into a new phase of physical excellence.”

“I know.” Lena countered, “that’s why I made it.”

“Then join me.” _Oh Rao this is so stupid, Lena needs to be protected, why isn’t there a freaking door or entryway for me to change??_ Kara thought

“Once we destroy the image inducers then the aliens are going to go crawling into the light and then we’ll know exactly who we’re fighting,” Mercy continued.

“I don’t want to fight them Mercy-” _Seriously where is the nearest closet??_

“Well isn’t that what L-Corp is all about? Your fight for control, superiority?”

“No, it’s about doing good for the world and helping clear the Luthor name.”

“Do you remember when you were afraid,” Lena motioned to Kara to start moving opposite of Mercy. “To show Lex your little inventions? That you would hide them from him until they were absolutely perfect? Do you remember what he would do?” Mercy taunted.

“Yeah, he’d say they were cute and I should make them in pink.” Lena smirked.

“This is exactly what he was afraid of. That you would outshine him.” _Well it’s true, she is currently_ . “That you’d want to resist. But you are just like me.” _Bitch no she’s not._ “You don’t want to just be the best, you are the best.”

“Oh I know I’m the best.” Lena said calmly. “You’re the one not living up to your full potential. You’ve chosen a side, I’d never do that.”

“All you care about is lining your pockets!”

“Psh also she’s not a murderer so..” Kara interjected.

“Maybe that’s because she hasn’t tried it yet.”

  


Lena pushed a button and the left emerald arm of the Lexo-suit flew itself to her hand. She quickly raised her hand and aimed the ray at Mercy, an electric blue beam hitting the opposite wall of the vault.

 

“You missed!” Mercy fought back.

“I wasn’t really aiming.” Lena pushed Kara further back from Mercy. “Guess you missed the upgrade 'cause the left arm's got more goods now!” Lena held out her hand igniting a shield that protected both her and Kara from the kryptonite shooting from Mercy’s arm. Kara was frantically freaking out behind Lena, trying to protect her from her one weakness. Lena led them both to a door.

“Kara get out!”

“Uh- okay.” Kara ran out of the door.

 

As soon as Lena turned around, Mercy shot a bright green ray of kryptonite at her. Lena barely had enough time to raise her forearm before the energy of the blast pushed her to the ground. Quickly she regained her ground and shot another blue beam at Mercy who countered by ducking and resorting to hand-to-hand combat. Lena, being caught off guard, absorbed the impact of punches to her Lexo-arm and a kick to her abdomen, leading her straight into a pillar. Regaining energy, Lena attacked Mercy who threw her into a nearby metal gate. Mercy attempted a swinging hammer throw which Lena ducked. When the two women saw each other again, they aimed both their arms at each other. “You don’t deserve the Luthor name, earth traitor!”

  


Before anyone had time to attack again, Supergirl shot a laser beam at the door, breaking it down. She superspeed into the room and immediately went for Mercy.

“You’ve got that backwards, the Luthor name doesn’t deserve Lena!” She grasped the Lexo arm and held it behind her, ready to lead her out of L-Corp.

“Supergirl. I’d ask how you bypassed a lockdown but-”

“-but you’re in a crisis and you’re happy to see me?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Lena managed a tired teary smile, despite her previous tension with Supergirl, she had forgiven her for the past snooping she did.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Lena made her way over to Kara’s loft and brought Kara’s favorite, potstickers and pizza. She knew that she needed to confront Kara about her duel identity, but she didn’t know how. The one thing she did know however is that she didn’t want to lose Kara as a friend. She knocked on Kara’s door and was welcomed by the everbright happy face she’s known since the first day she moved to National City.

 

“Hey, today must have been traumatizing for you,” Lena started.

“Yeah, a bit. Come in come in. You can’t let that food go to waste,” Kara said.

 

Lena placed the food bags on Kara’s island and sat at one of the stools. “Listen, I still can’t help but wonder how Supergirl could have bypassed a lockdown.”

 

“Oh, you know, she’s super strong and such.”

“Yeah I know, but technology at L-Corp is substantially ahead of this century, and she didn’t know where we were initially so the odds of her getting there that fast… it’s just curious.” Lena wondered.

“Uh, well- yeah, but I’m glad she did come when she did.”

“Kara cut it, I know you’re her.”

“Are you-- what? No…”

“Kara. I’ve known Alex is DEO for a while. The way you two protect each other is the same when you are Her. There is absolutely no way Supergirl could have found us the way she did. That entire vault is lined with lead anyways. And besides, when you wanted to stay behind at the doors to fight off Mercy’s missionaries was really brave of you, and you’re the worst liar I know.”

 

Kara sighed. “Lena… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I was just skeptical at first because of Lex and my cousin, and then I found out about the Kryptonite you had and when I went behind your back and sent James to see if you had more, that was just wrong and I knew that if you found out who I was after that I would lose my best friend. I’m sorry about everything.”

“Don’t worry about James, I’m dumping him when I see him next. There’s someone else on my mind nowadays. What I want moving forward for us is that you don’t have to lose being Kara around me. In fact I’ll miss you if you’re Supergirl constantly. You can still be two different people and have the same friend.”

“I really appreciate that Lena. And as your best friend, I feel obliged to know who this other person is.”

“Well… she’s an alien and one of the bravest people I know.”

“Oh, do I know her?”

“You are her.” Lena got up from her barstool and planted her eager mouth onto Kara’s lips. She felt a wave of relief wash through her when Kara returned the kiss and disappointed when she pulled away.

“I’m really sorry, but I have to go give a speech to try and settle the alien hatred.”

“No worries, I’ll be waiting for when you get back.”

 

Within the next half hour, Lena watched proudly as Kara delivered her speech on the balcony of James’ office at CatCo. It was being streamed on repeat on every station all throughout National City. After twenty minutes of this, Lena grew concerned when Kara never returned home. All of a sudden, she heard a loud thud a few blocks away. Lena grabbed her jacket and ran down and followed the crowd to the source of commotion.

 

Her heart dropped when she saw Supergirl laying motionless in the pavement with green veins covering her entire body. She knelt down trying to feel a pulse “No no no no no! Kara come back to me.” Lena cried into her shoulder. DEO agents arrived at the scene, pulling Lena away from Kara’s body.

 

“Lena, hey, listen to me, she’s going to be alright.” Alex said, trying to comfort the Luthor.

 “Please come back.” Is all Lena could manage in return as she awaited Kara’s return.

  



End file.
